


Worms - oh my god WORMS

by usernicole



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, i titled this after a horse_ebooks tweet but no one got it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernicole/pseuds/usernicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it really too much to ask for some good old emotional support? For Nick, apparently so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worms - oh my god WORMS

**Author's Note:**

> i figured i might as well post this, i've posted it to my tumblr (sensitiveartistzayn) already but the tomlinshaw tag here on ao3 has been a bit lonely sooo here you go
> 
> like i said the title is a reference no one got, and this is so unbeta'd it's not even funny
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Louis had been laughing for over a minute.

“It’s not funny,” Nick snapped, tugging on his hair. Louis’ laugh rang loudly through the speaker, even harder. “Louis - !”

“I got it, I got it, it’s not funny.” He was out of breath, and Nick could imagine him, sitting up in his hotel bed wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, still fuzzy around the edges from sleep.

“Louis, there’s _vats_ of them. _Bins_ full. _Millions_ of squirmy, slimy, disgusting –“

“It’s for a good cause,” Louis reasoned. Nick could hear him shifting, sheets rustling. It was nearly ten, the lazy bum.

“I know that,” Nick whined, turning toward the mirror of the men’s room he was hiding away in. “It doesn’t make it any less _horrible_.”

“And you always call _me_ a brat,” Louis mused. “Get over it, you big diva. It’s just a bit of worms. Could be much worse.” He hummed, “It could be spiders. Or snakes. They could make you wear your hair down for once. They could,” Nick could hear him brighten, hear the smile in his voice, “they could take your damn phone from you for a while.”

“You’re still not funny,” Nick muttered, holding the phone to his head with one shoulder, shoving one leg into a pair of shorts. “I’ve not seen you done anything other than bounce about in tight pants since you’ve been back from Ghana. What was that about dying your hair red?”

“Oh shut up, you know me and the boys have done plenty,” Louis yawned. Nick bounced around a little, wriggling himself into a second pair of shorts. “What exactly do you want me to do about this, Nicholas?”

“ _What exactly do you want me to do about this, Nicholas?_ ” Nick mimicked him, pitching his voice higher. He rolled his eyes. “I don’t _know_ , Lewis. Just thought my secret popstar _boyfriend_ might be willing to comfort me in my time of need. I’m about to sit in a bath of _worms_ , darling.”

Louis sighed into the phone. “You’re such a bloody diva. Just get it over with. I’m sure you can survive a few worms in your quiff.” Nick squawked, almost dropping his phone in his haste to run his hand through his hair again.

“You don’t think they’ll put them in my hair, do you? Oh god,” Nick moaned. Louis started laughing again.

“They’re almost certainly going to put it in your hair.” Nick groaned.

“Why did I agree to do this? Who decided this was a good idea? It was Finchy, he loves to see me suffer. This is supposed to be a _happy_ day. Why couldn’t I just snog someone like Scott Mills? Maybe one of the Rizzle Kicks? I bet Jordan’d be up for it. He’s a laugh. Are you listening to me?”

“No,” Louis replied, “how do I get the livestream to work?”

“You’re going to _watch_.”

“As if you really expected me to miss out on this,” he snorted. “I can just imagine your face. How long until you have to do it? Ten? Fifteen minutes? I wonder if Harry can show me how to record it.”

“We’re done,” Nick deadpanned. “Over. It’s splitsville for us. I’m leaving you for a member of Union J.”

“Please, babe, you can’t live without me.”

“I can and I will. I never want to see you again. You’re nothing. You’re _worms_.”

“No, no dear, you’re getting mixed up again. They’re _your_ worms. All over the place and in your hair and wriggling their little wormy way into your shorts and up your-“

“Okay, okay!” Nick laughed. “You’re terrible. Why do I bother keeping you around?”

“Because I give great head,” Louis said completely seriously. “And honestly, no one else would put up with you, taking a bath of worms. I don’t know why I don’t break up with you right now? Who wants a wormy boyfriend? Not me. I can do much better.”

“Hmm, I’m sure,” Nick hummed, switching the phone from one ear to the other. There was a banging at the door and Ian calling for Nick to “get the hell out here, already. They _stink_.” “Listen love, I’ve got to go.”

“Oh so you wake me up from a perfectly good sleep only to hang up on me?”

“Well I had _assumed_ you would be up already listening in and supporting me as I do my _biggest show ever_.” Louis snorted. Nick opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by more banging on the door.

“Urgh,” Nick gurgled, stomach turning at the thought of what awaited him outside that room. Louis tutted at him.

“It’ll be _fine_ ,” Louis said, exasperated. “Just get it done with. Think happy thoughts. Look on the bright side!”

“What bright side could there possibly be to this?” Nick squawked, walking slowly ( _slowly_ ) towards the door of the bathroom.

“Well, again, it’s for a good cause,” Louis chirped. “You’re helping a ton of people. Soon it will be all over and you can go back to standing around and talking like you do every day. And maybe if you’re lucky, after you’ve taken at least five showers, and maybe an exterminator has come by, soon I’ll be back and we can take a bath _together_. Worm free.”

“Right,” Nick muttered, pausing before he opened the door to leave. “Okay. It’ll be over soon.”

“That’s right!” Louis said cheerfully. “Now get out there. I want to see you scream like a little girl.”

“I love you too, Louis.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he responded. He sounded incredibly fond. Nick’s arms ached to hold him. Soon, he thought. A bath. Together. No worms. It was enough to put a smile back on Nick’s face.

“There, are you okay now? I’m going to go get Haz. He _has_ to see this.”


End file.
